Songs of the Species
by Ember Nickel
Summary: A collection of various songs gathered from different species. [Chapter 5: Efflit's take on Blowin' In The Wind.]
1. Andalite:Dirrabepe Shnaol

_Transcriber's note: This is a _Galard _rendition of an old Andalite folk song, as referenced in "The Blizzard". The rough English equivalent would be something similar to "Even the little _hoober _knows its place, so why can't we find ours?"_

Dirrabepe shnaol, dirrabepe shnaol,  
Purca hoober, keeya nestoh  
Ara maryar katachin dlu.  
Dirrabepe shnaol, dirrabepe shnaol,  
Lu marres dluo katar.  
Atares mikoya, po kataray.  
Kataray shon hoobern katachin.


	2. Human:Happy Birthday

_Transcriber's Note: This is, by far, the greatest hit of Benny Angle. It's musically noteworthy for the modulation after the secondrefrain: up one whole step and into a minor key! It goes major for the final refrains._

What would I have done with a chance to say goodbye?  
I don't know and I don't care  
What I would have done with a chance to say goodbye  
I just wish that it was there.

Wish you could have kept our pace  
I try to believe  
That you're in a better place  
Even so, I grieve

Happy birthday  
Wish you were here  
Happy birthday  
It's been one year  
Happy birthday  
By my mind's gauge  
Happy birthday  
You'll never age.

You were not a basket case  
I cannot conceive  
You'd do this without a trace  
Of what caused you to leave

Happy birthday…

I hope that you've found some peace.  
Those still here, alive  
Know that their lives miss a piece  
When yourself you deprive

Happy birthday... (twice).


	3. HorkBajir:JubbaJubba Excerpt

_Transcriber's note: A great debt is owed to Nic Sempis, a seer during the early Yeerk occupation (similarly aged to Seerow Hamee, as a reference), who transcribed the saga of the _Jubba-Jubba _into _Galard_, and to her descendants for sharing it. The _Galard_ and English translations of a small portionare both presented. Also, due to copyright law, there will not be a _Galard _rendition of "Happy Birthday"._

Masha fru gonnt kyshef tinnen  
Kittitet. (see note)  
Nik, aratamash, menzen as vodife  
Kittitat nint Jubba-Jubba.

Gonnt shinain, volidif quuset.  
Volidif shinain, tutuu quuset.  
Tutuu shinain, adulo iyait coroon.

Merendlu kataray kinna zanar  
Narandla Jubba-Jubba quusat.  
Merendlu kataray nilindo  
Data putehr naikazan.

Out of the fire below the earth  
It came. (Here the listeners interrupt by screaming.)  
Yes, from the fire, under the trees  
The Jubba-Jubba came.

It left the fire and it destroyed the forest.  
It left the forest and it destroyed the water.  
It left the water and we saw it.

We know never to go  
Where the Jubba-Jubba has ravaged.  
We know to sing this song  
So our children will not go.


	4. Ketran:Boulevard of Broken Timelines?

The Ellimist disengaged from his monitoring of human entertainment full of resent. "Even I could do better than that."

"Yes, you could," the fragment formerly known as Aguella affirmed.

"No you couldn't...loser."

"Thank you, Menno. But seriously!" the Ellimist raged. "It doesn't even rhyme. _Street _and _dream_?"

"So go rewrite it," Aguella suggested.

"Write...my own...piece of poetry? Based on something someone else has already written? Wouldn't that be illegal?"

"Rules are for stiffs," taunted Menno.

"Fine then." He pondered a moment, then began to compose. "I walk...no, I inhabit...how about,

_If I had a corporeal body, I would inhabit a region of space, the great majority of which is empty but a tiny percentage of which is filled by atoms._

_It is an existence that I would be likely to maintain for multiple millenia._

_Due to the capability of organisms to influence events on a macroscopic level, I have limited capability to be informed of the ultimate result of this state._

_But it is a condition I have been voluntarily imposing on myself._

That's not so bad, is it?"

"Yes it is."

The Ellimist continued. "

_I walk this empty expanse of space-time_

_On the boulevard of broken..._

What, on my scale, is broken on a regular basis?"

"Timelines?" suggested the Drode.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just consider me your own personal muse."

"I'm part Unemite. I don't need a muse."

"You can't rhyme."

"And you can?"

Immediately the Drode launched into his repertoire. "

_There once was a Ketran from...Ket  
_

_Who needed all the help he could get..._"

When the Ellimist stopped wincing, he presented the Drode with a guitar. "Try this."

The Drode played a D chord. He played an E chord. He played an A chord. "These are easy." He played the D chord again.

He then repeated that riff until the Ellimist finally remarked, "You know, that seems too upbeat for someone bent on chaos. Try a minor chord."

"A minor chord?"

"Like Em, Bm, Cm7..."

The Drode played another D chord and then A minor. "Is there an N chord?"

"No."

Angrily, the Drode strummed a series of Fs, throwing in the occasional C.

"Maybe you should try another song," said Aguella.

"Hmm," the Ellimist nodded. "Why not...

_Attempt to hear, although sound waves do not travel in vacuums, the audible proofs that precipitation has occured_

_Moving relative to the observer like meteorites that signify destruction to the superstitious _..."


	5. Yeerk:Encoded in the SpaceTime Continuum

How many low-ranks must somebody kill  
Before their ego is inflated?  
Yes and how many times must _he_ report me dead  
Before I am really belated?  
Yes and how many Andalites can I annoy  
Before getting defenestrated?  
The answer, my foe, is encoded in the space-time continuum.  
The answer is encoded in the space-time continuum.

How many years must I float in deep space  
Before a ship can set me free?  
Yes and how many ones must I add to my name  
Before no one recognizes me?  
Yes and how many allies must I come up with  
Before we can kill Visser Three?  
The answer, my foe, is encoded in the space-time continuum.  
The answer is encoded in the space-time continuum.

How much poison do I have to excrete  
Before my host stops to resist?  
Yes and how many times must we fight the bandits  
Before they stop to exist?  
Yes and how many times can the Vissers meet up  
Before everybody gets...teed?  
Yes and how many times will the bandits attack  
Before my host somehow gets freed?  
The answer, my foe, is encoded in the space-time continuum.  
The answer is encoded in the space-time continuum.

How many "Animorphs" must we kill off  
Before a side claims to have won?  
Yes and what in the universe is there to live  
For nowthat all my goals are done?  
Yes and is there any reason that I should not  
Let myself merge into "The One"?  
The answer, my foe, is encoded in the space-time continuum.  
The answer is encoded in the space-time continuum.


End file.
